Presence of an Angel
by untouchablerave
Summary: What happens between "You Okay Honey?" and "Today 4 U"


Collins leaned back onto the street lamp, the light shining down on him like a spotlight, a warm orange glow contrast against the cold night and the New York Air. He heard footsteps, _Oh god, not again_ Collins thought clutching his wound, coughing and spitting blood onto the side walk. He nursed his split lip and bloody nose with the back of his hand. He heard a warm, gentle, inviting voice.

"You okay honey?"

"I'm afraid so," he choked out.

"They get any money," the voice asked, stepping closer to Collins' doubled over body.

"No, had none to get, but they purloined my coat, well you missed a sleeve!" Collins shouted after the yobs, waving his remaining sleeve which he chucked into the gutter. The stranger handed him a scrunched up tissue, "Thanks," he breathed.

"Hell it's Christmas Eve," The stranger stepped into the light, "I'm Angel,"

Collins' eyes grew wider being drawn in by the amber eyes, glittering in the street light like flames, his Hispanic skin and smile glowing. Collins was sure he was in the presence of an Angel.

"Angel, indeed," he smiled, taking off his glasses and slipping them into his top pocket of his shirt, "An Angel of the first degree, friends call me Collins, Tom Collins," he explained, holding out a hand and kissing it, "Nice tree," he indicated to the tree behind Angel that was decorated in Christmas lights.

"Let's get a band-aid for you knee, I'll change," Angel gestured towards Collin's knee and he winced, protecting his wound, "There's a life support meeting at 9:30, yes this body provides a comfortable home for the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome,"

Collins knew immediately what Angel was talking about, "As does mine," he joked.

Angel squealed cutely, "Well, we'll get alone fine, get you a coat, have a bite, make a night – I'm flush," Angel rambled, taking hold of his hand and pulling him along.

"But my friends are waiting," Collins replied, pulling back on Angel's grip, gesturing up to Roger and Mark's apartment.

"You're cute when you blush," Angel winked, "The more the merrier, ho, ho, ho," Angel giggled at the pun, "And I do not take no," she told him nodding in the direction they were walking, their fingers lacing through each other.

Collins chuckled, admiring Angel's forward nature; it was refreshing to him, someone as bold and fiery as Angel had certainly made an impact on him.

Angel walked ahead, her fingers interlocked with Collins' and Collins realise that he knew nothing of Angel, he could be anyone.

"Where are we going?" Collins stuttered

"To my place," Angel turned and smiled as they walked up the steps of an apartment building, "I'll nurse your cut and change and we can go meet your friends,"

"Thanks," Collins breathed a sigh of relief as Angel let them into the apartment infront of them.

"Take a seat while I change, I wont be long, help yourself to a beer," Angel chucked a beer at Collins which was caught. Collins relaxed into the sofa, feeling exhausted yet safe. He heard Angel banging around in his bedroom and he opened his beer with his teeth, looking down at his cut. It wasn't bad, just a bit bloody.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up," Angel announced re-entering the room. Collins looked up and gasped at Angel who stood in zebra print tights, knee-length dominatrix boots, a skirt, a Santa Jacket, a wig and make up.

"Oh, yeah," Angel smiled looking down at herself, "I'm a cross-dresser,"

"Cool," Collins gulped

"Girls have so much more fun being able to dress up and stuff, being a guy is so much more boring," Angel knelt down infront of him, "No offense," Angel cried as though he were of opposite gender.

"None taken," Collins laughed

"But I have to dress like a guy for work," Angel confessed, "I'd be beaten if I didn't,"

"I see," Collins realised there was so much more depth to Angel than he had first realised, "What do you do?"

"I'm a street drummer, I busk on the street with my drum for money," Angel explained, getting a wet cotton bud and nursing the cut through Collins' ripped jeans. Collins winced and Angel's head shot up with fear of hurting him.

"It's cold," Collins gulped back and Angel smiled, giggling almost.

"But today a lady pulled up in her limo and asked me to play for her, well, not for her but to drive her neighbours dog insane," Angel chuckled

"Really?" Collins laughed

"Yeah, I got a thousand dollars for it," Angel smiled.

Collins' eyes shot wide, "A thousand dollars?"

"Yep, so that's my rent covered for a while, plus it means I can splash out,"

Collins' wiggled his eyebrows and laughed his masculine thick laugh.

"Let's go get some stuff for tonight," Angel beamed, helping Collins up off the sofa.

"Tonight?" Collins asked.

"I said we'd make a night of it didn't I?" Angel sidled up to him.

Collins nodded, "Indeed you did,"

"So we'll go get some food, some drink for your friends, go to life support, go see the protest and go to the life café afterwards," Angel reeled the events off her fingers.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Collins smirked as Angel walked to open the door.

"Angel?" Collins asked hanging back for a moment.

"Don't even think about it for a minute honey," Angel instructed him, "No day but today," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door,

pressing her lips to his as they went.


End file.
